


Cuddle Buddies

by txtlela56



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, Kai's penguin plushie makes an appearance, Kissing, M/M, Plushies, it's so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txtlela56/pseuds/txtlela56
Summary: One of the few days that Kai did not go with Soobin to mc, oh boy were they touch starved.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	Cuddle Buddies

Today just happened to be one of those days where Kai did not go with Soobin to help him mc. Kai wanted to stay back to practice more on his dancing, but he couldn't help but miss the tall boy while he was gone. He said bye to him early that morning with a hug, just before Soobin headed out. Kai hugged for a longer time that morning, but Kai wasn't sure if he noticed. While yes, it was Kai's decision to stay back, he still knew the day would be different without Soobin.

Kai went to the practice room and practiced some dance moves with Yeonjun, but he still couldn't help but think about Soobin. It was the same for Soobin. While the makeup artists were doing his makeup that morning, he kept finding himself thinking of Kai and how much he missed the adorable boy being by his side.

By the time Kai got to the dorms later that day, he was really drained from all the dancing and needed Soobin to boost him, sadly he wasn't back at the dorm yet. He went into his bedroom and laid down on his bed. He sighed and stared up at the top bunk above him, thinking about what Soobin might have been doing all day. That is until Soobin came home.

"Huening? I'm home." Kai heard Soobin say aloud from the front door. Kai immediately got up from his bed and ran over to Soobin, enveloping him in a hug.

"You're back Binnie!~" Kai said with a big smile on his face as he held Soobin in a tight hug. Soobin giggled and looked down at the cute boy, hugging him back.

"Yes I'm here~ Did my little cutie miss me?" Soobin asked as he caressed Kai's cheek. Kai nodded and kissed Soobin's cheek. Soobin smiled at the small source affection then sighed. "I can't believe I made it through this day without you. I missed you so much Huening~" Soobin said with a pout as he cupped Kai's face with his hands. Kai looked absolutely adorable with his cheeks squished.

"I missed you too hyung~" Kai smiled wide, despite his cheeks being slightly squished. Soobin leaned forward to give Kai a big kiss before pulling away.

"Let's move to the couch, hm?" Soobin suggested with a warm smile. Kai nodded and hopped over to the couch and sat down, waiting for Soobin to approach.

Soobin took his shoes off and walked over to the couch. He sat next to Kai and turned his body to the side so he would lay down on the couch on his back. Kai turned to him and snuggled into Soobin's chest, feeling right at home. Kai smiled and relaxed. Soobin wrapped his arms around Kai's torso and pulled him close. He slowly rubbed circles in his back, enjoying his presence and warmth. Soobin leaned down to kiss Kai's forehead for a brief moment. Kai blushed and lightly tightened his hold on Soobin, flustered.

After recovering from the cute gesture, Kai sat up and pulled Soobin's shirt up. Soobin was surprised by the sudden action and widened his eyes. A light blush appeared on his cheeks. Kai shifted his position and tucked his head under Soobin's shirt. Soobin didn't say anything and let Kai go under his shirt. That was until Kai grabbed a penguin plushie, out of nowhere, and started playing with it. He placed the plushie on top of his head and pretended it had a mind of its own.

"Hello Soobinnie-hyung!" Kai made the doll say, swaying it side to side. Soobin quietly chuckled and smiled.

"Hello penguin." Soobin softly said back.

"Call me pengpeng!" The penguin plushie said, jumping in place.

"Okay pengpeng~" Soobin cooed while gently petting the top of its head.

"Kai told me that you were a global shooky!" The plushie said cutely, its arms opening wide. Soobin rolled his eyes and chuckled again.

"So you're teasing me about it too now?" Soobin asked with a chuckle. The penguin nodded. Soobin could hear Kai trying not to laugh. "So mean~" Soobin said as he poked the penguin's beak. Kai couldn't help but chuckle. He pulled himself out from underneath Soobin's shirt and smiled.

"You're so cute Soobinnie~" Kai laughed.

"Still teasing me about it even though it happened months ago?" Soobin chuckled while he gently poked Kai's stomach, tickling him. Kai giggled as Soobin tickled him and screamed when he poked a certain area. Kai eventually fell off the couch from how much he was moving. Soobin laughed at Kai's silliness and stopped poking him.

"I'm sorry Soobinnie~ please forgive me!" Kai said as he bowed at Soobin.

"You silly, come back up here~" Soobin said. Kai nodded and climbed back on top of him.

Kai grabbed the plushie and hid behind it. He pushed the plushie forward to where its beak touched Soobin's lips and made a 'mwuah' noise, indicating that the plushie kissed Soobin. Soobin giggled and wrapped his arms around Kai to pull him close. He moved the plushie out of the way and kissed Kai right on his lips. Kai blushed lightly and kissed Soobin back.

"I love you Huening~" Soobin said as he pulled away, patting his head with a big smile on his face. Kai couldn't help but smile back.

"I love you too Soobinnie-hyung~" Kai said as he wrapped his arms around Soobin's neck and pressed their foreheads together. Soobin leaned forward to kiss Kai's cheek and put his hand on the back of his head to push his head onto his chest. Kai did just that and laid his head down on Soobin's chest. Soon they both fell asleep.

-

"Yo, Taehyun! Come look at this!" Yeonjun whisper-yelled as he entered the dorms.

"What?" Taehyun asked as he came up behind him, closing the door behind him. Yeonjun pointed in front of him to Kai and Soobin asleep on the couch. "Ew, why did you call me over for that?" Taehyun asked as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Because it's cute!" Yeonjun said with a small pout, Taehyun didn't say anything back. Yeonjun took out his phone from inside his pocket and snapped a picture of the couple sleeping. "So cute~" He cooed.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I took forever to post this on here, so sorry!


End file.
